KADO
by Putri Luna
Summary: Spesial untuk hari ibu. L, Light, Mello, Matt, da Near ada di sini! bagaimanakah mereka melewatkan hari Ibu bersama-sama? warning:abal dan gak nyambung, gaje, dsb. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: TO Kuadrat, Kenny (Cinta untuk mama)…**

**Warning: OOC, aneh dan sebagainya…**

**Fic ini bener-bener abal! Gaje! Entahlah… pokoknya ide awalnya malah melenceng.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Normal POV

**December 19, 1998**

.

Pagi itu terasa dingin, sangat dingin. Salju putih yang jatuh terasa menggemaskan dan hawa dingin yang menyebar menyamarkan kaca jendela.

Saat ini Mello – bocah laki-laki berambut pirang- sedang memakan cokelatnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia menghela nafas, pertanda saat ini dia sangat bosan.

Mello menoleh ke teman sekamarnya, Matt –bocah berambut merah yang memakai _goggle_- yang sedang nampak asyik bermain _PSP_.

"Hei, Matt! Kau tidak bosan, apa?" tanya Mello.

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _PSP_-nya.

Mello memukul meja yang berada di dekatnya, "Tapi aku bosan, Matt!"

Matt terlihat menghela nafas lalu dia menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik ke arah Mello, "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan, Mello?"

Mello menyeringai, "Aku mau keluar. Jalan-jalan."

"Keluar? Saat udara dingin begini?" tanya Matt yang benci keramaian ataupun sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan _outdoor_.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Matt mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak. Kalau kau menginginkan itu, aku sih tidak keberatan."

"Bagus. Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Mello sambil mengambil jaketnya.

"Iya, Mello!" jawab Matt, baginya pergi kemana pun, asalkan dengan Mello dia pasti bersedia ikut.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello tengah memakai jaketnya saat dia mendengar L memanggilnya.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya L.

"Keluar, jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut, L?" jawab Mello.

L berpikir sejenak, lalu dia mengangguk, "Sepertinya menyenangkan ya, Near?" tanya L kepada Near yang ternyata berada di belakang L.

"Near? Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Mello ketus. "Kau tidak akan mengajaknya kan, L?"

"Saya rasa jika semakin banyak orang akan semakin menyenangkan."

"Tapi aku-"

"Mello, saya rasa Near tidak akan mengganggumu, jadi akan lebih baik jika dia juga ikut," kata L dengan nada monoton yang terdengar memaksa bagi Mello.

"Aku tahu, L. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi apa Albino ini akan memakai piyamanya untuk pergi jalan-jalan? Dia bisa mati beku!" kata Mello tegas sambil menunjuk Near yang sedang memelintir rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mencemaskan Near juga," ujar Matt yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Sejumput cemburu terdengar saat dia berkata.

Mello mulai terlihat kaku, lalu dia gelagapan, "Matt! A-a-aku ti-tid-dak…"

"Baiklah," sela L, "ayo Near, kita berganti pakaian. Kita membutuhkan beberapa pakaian hangat."

"Tapi L, saya tidak ingin pergi keluar," kata Near yang tidak dipedulikan oleh L. Tangannya malah ditarik L agar lekas berganti pakaian.

Near menoleh dan tidak sengaja matanya saling bertubrukan dengan Mello. Sedetik kemudian Mello memalingkan mukanya, sedangkan Near hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang dipandu oleh L.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

L, Mello, Matt, dan Near pergi ke sebuah danau yang dekat dengan panti mereka. Saat mereka sampai di sana, terdapat segelintir orang yang sedang berseluncur di danau yang sudah membeku itu. Juga nampak beberapa pedagang yang menjual makanan serta minuman hangat.

"Keren! Ayo kita meluncur, Matt!" ajak Mello sambil menggandeng tangan Matt dan mengajaknya berseluncur.

Permukaan danau yang licin memudahkan mereka untuk berseluncur persis seperti memakai sepatu roda.

Terkadang mereka berdua akan tertawa saat merasakan tubuh mereka bergerak cepat dan udara dingin yang menerpa tepat di wajah.

Mello berjalan pelan mengitari danau itu, sementara Matt berada di belakangnya, mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya, Near? Kelihatannya mengasyikkan," kata L.

Near berjalan pelan di atas permukaan yang licin, dia berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Bocah berambut putih yang berumur tujuh tahun itu nampak kesusahan berjalan di atas es.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara jeritan. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, badan Near terhempas jatuh lantaran seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang menabraknya dengan keras. Gadis kecil itu pun ikut terjatuh sambil menangis.

"Near, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya L.

"Sayu! Sayu, kau terluka?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur dua belas tahun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat senada dengan warna matanya. Yang entah mengapa mengingatkan L pada rasa manis karamel.

L memandang bocah itu dalam diam, lalu dia tersenyum.

Bocah itu yang merasa kalau laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu tersenyum padanya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa laki-laki itu mempunyai aura berbeda dari setiap orang yang pernah ditemuinya.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Cokelat dan hitam. Dan kini sebuah pemahaman baru tercipta di sebuah dunia yang hanya milik mereka, mengacuhkan dua bocah lainnya yang memerlukan pertolongan.

Dan kesadaran mereka pun langsung kembali tatkala terdengar rengekan dari gadis kecil itu.

Bocah karamel itu mendekat dan berjongkok di sebelah gadis kecil yang bernama Sayu itu, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau terluka?"

Sayu menggeleng, "Aku takuut, kak."

Bocah karamel itu menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Lalu terdengarlah suara tawa yang tidak asing, L menoleh, rupanya Mello telah kembali dan sedang menertawai Near yang masih duduk tak bergerak.

"Rasakan kau!" umpatnya sambil menarik lengan kanan Near agar bocah itu berdiri tegak.

"Maafkan adikku, dia tidak sengaja," ujar bocah bermata cokelat itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab L dengan santai. Sementara Near bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah dia tidak pernah menerima hantaman telak dari seorang gadis kecil.

"Oh, ya. Kenalkan, namaku Raito Yagami dan ini adikku, Sayu Yagami," kata Raito memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lam kenal!" ucap Sayu.

"Panggil saja saya Ryuzaki. Dan ini adalah Mello, Matt, dan Near." L atau Ryuzaki memperkenalkan dirinya dan 'adik-adiknya'. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Raito-_kun_?"

Alis Raito berkedut saat Ryuzaki memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. "Yah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Kami mau mencari kado! Buat ibu!" kata Sayu sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Jangan seperti itu Sayu! Nanti kau jatuh lagi!" nasihat Raito.

"Mencari kado? Untuk ulang tahun?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Raito mengangguk, "Anggap saja seperti itu. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" ulang Ryuzaki, Mello, dan Matt kecuali Near yang tetap diam.

"Tapi kami tidak punya uang," jawab Sayu.

Raito memandangi adiknya, Sayu, dia merasa kesal karena adiknya begitu polos menceritakan masalahnya pada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Memangnya kalau tidak punya uang bisa beli kado?" tanya Matt. Sepertinya mereka berdua –Mello dan Matt- memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Ryuzaki dan Raito.

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena itulah aku hanya bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Semua uangku ada di Jepang," kata Raito.

"Hoo… begitu. Bagaimana jika kita mencari kado yang tidak membutuhkan uang?" usul Ryuzaki.

"Tidak butuh uang?" ulang Raito.

"Kitaa?" seru Mello dan Matt.

"Ya, kita berenam akan mencari kado yang tidak membutuhkan uang," jawab Ryuzaki sambil menggigit ibu jarinya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Hari Ibu? Jadi bukan kado ulang tahun?" tanya Mello. Sebenarnya bocah itu merasa tidak setuju dengan rencana L, lagipula dia dan bocah karamel ini tidak saling mengenal, untuk apa membantunya?

"Yah, begitulah. Kami berdua ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Ibu di hari Ibu," jawab Raito.

"Saya memunyai sebuah ide," ujar Ryuzaki.

"Apa itu L, eh, Ryuzaki?" tanya Matt.

"Kita akan menyanyi. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Ibu Raito-_kun,_" jawab Ryuzaki dengan nada monotonnya.

"Hah? Menyanyi?" kata Raito kaget. Menyanyi? Kado macam apa itu?

"Hah? Kita?" kata Mello dan Matt bersamaan.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu, Ryuzaki!" kata Mello, "Apa maksudmu dengan kita? Apa aku juga termasuk? Kenapa aku harus ikut melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

Matt yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Saya rasa ini akan menarik karena kita tidak pernah merayakan hari Ibu sebelumnya, ya kan?"

"Itu karena kita tidak memunyai ibu!" seru Mello kesal.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku juga tidak bilang setuju kan?" kata Raito. Dia merasa ini adalah urusannya, dan mereka semua terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"Baiklah, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencari lagu yang tepat dan membagi tugas masing-masing," kata Ryuzaki acuh tak acuh.

"Ryuzakiii!" seru Raito dan Mello.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua. Ini pasti menyenangkan," kata Ryuzaki sambil menggamit tangan Raito yang membuat Raito menarik serta Sayu, adiknya. Lalu Ryuzaki menarik tangan Mello juga. Mello yang tidak terima hanya dia yang diikutsertakan, kemudian menarik tangan Near dan tanpa diminta pun, Matt pasti akan selalu mengikuti Mello.

Jadi kesimpulannya, seorang remaja tanggung dan kelima bocah yang saling tidak mengenal itu sepakat untuk bekerja sama merayakan hari Ibu.

Dengan sebuah lagu

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita uji suara dulu?" tanya Ryuzaki ke lima bocah yang sudah berbaris di depannya. "Mello? Kau mau menjadi yang pertama?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Albino itu saja yang duluan!" sergah Mello.

"Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Near balik sambil memelintir rambutnya.

"Karena kau yang paling muda di sini!" jawab Mello mantap.

Near menghela nafasnya dan melirik Sayu, "Saya rasa dia lebih muda daripada saya, jika melihat tingkahnya."

Mello berdehem, "Cepat kau nyanyi! Tidak ada argumen lagi! Cepat!" perintah Mello.

Near pun mulai menyanyi, "Kasih ibu kepada beta tak terhingga sepanjang masa hanya memberi tak harap kembali…"

Semua melongo mendengarnya kecuali Ryuzaki tentu saja. Suara Near sama sekali tidak fals, tapi dia menyanyi dengan nada monoton tanpa titik koma, bahkan nadanya pun tidak ada. Entah itu bisa disebut menyanyi atau tidak.

"Kau ini payah sekali sih!" kata Mello.

"Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik Near memegang alat musik saja, bagaimana?" usul Ryuzaki. Dan semua mengangguk kecuali Near. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini.

Kemudian Matt menyanyi, tapi sayangnya dia hanya tahu lagu di gamenya saja. Suaranya tidak buruk tapi semua memutuskan kalau dia lebih baik memegang alat musik saja.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Sayu, suaranya terkesan imut dan manis. Diputuskan Sayu akan menjadi penyanyi latar, mengingat dia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik.

Kemudian giliran Mello.

Dia berdehem sejenak kemudian mulai menyanyi. Suaranya benar-benar jernih dan enak didengar. Tapi…

"Suaramu seperti anak perempuan, Mello," ujar Ryuzaki yang diiringi anggukan kepala Raito. Matt hanya terdiam, walaupun dalam hati dia mengiyakan, tapi dia tahu Mello paling benci jika dikaitkan dengan perempuan.

"Apaaaa? Jangan sembarangan, Ryuzaki! Suaraku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan perempuan!" seru Mello mencak-mencak.

Sayu mendekati Mello, "_Nee-chan_, suaramu indah sekali! Sayu suka sekali!"

Dahi Mello mengedut. "Aku bukan perempuaannn!"

"Mello, sabar!" seru Matt menahan Mello yang mulai mencapai batas maksimumnya.

Agar kericuhan tidak berlanjut, maka giliran pun dilanjutkan. Kini adalah giliran Raito.

"Berjuanglah, Raito-_kun_," ujar Ryuzaki.

"Sikapmu terlalu berlebihan. Aku kan hanya menyanyi," kata Raito. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa-bisa memercayai Ryuzaki yang baru dikenalnya bahkan menerima idenya yang menurut Raito agak aneh.

Dan dengan percaya diri, Raito pun melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Suaranya lebih indah dibandingkan Mello, lebih terkesan mantap dan terkadang suara tinggi ataupun rendah tidak terdengar sumbang atau dipaksakan.

"Wah, suaramu bagus sekali Raito!" puji Ryuzaki.

"Bagus!" kata Matt.

"Yah, lumayanlah!" kata Mello sambil mendengus, tidak terima karena suara Raito lebih bagus darinya.

"Bagus sekali _Onii-chan_!" puji Sayu.

"Terima kasih. Nah, sekarang giliranmu, Ryuzaki!" kata Raito.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Lima pasang mata tertuju tajam pada remaja berambut hitam legam itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Raito-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh jika membayangkan dirimu yang sedang menyanyi. Itu saja," jawab Raito.

"Ryuzaki! Cepatlah menyanyi!" kata Mello tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah," jawab Ryuzaki.

Kemudian dia pun menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka berlima hanya terdiam mendengar lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki pun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Bagamana?"

_Lebih jelek daripada suara Near!_ Itulah isi hati mereka berempat. Near tidak berkomentar, mungkin dia merasa senasib dengan Ryuzaki.

Karena itulah, sudah diputuskan bersama bahwa Ryuzaki baiknya memegang alat musik saja.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Selama tiga hari penuh, mereka memamfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berlatih. Dan entah karena apa, mereka pun menjadi semakin dekat.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian bertiga?" tanya Raito di suatu waktu senggang mereka. Saat ini Ryuzaki sedang pergi entah kemana dan Sayu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Mello.

"Maksudku? Aku hanya bertanya apa hubungan kalian bertiga. Kalian berteman atau…"

"Atau?" tanya Matt.

Raito tersenyum canggung, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu, kan?"

"Hubungan kami?" tanya ulang Matt mungkin mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Bocah berambut merah itu melirik Mello dan seketika pipinya merona merah muda tipis.

Mello memakan cokelatnya, "Sahabat?" kata Mello melirik Matt. "Saingan?" kata Mello lagi sembari melirik Near yang terdiam.

Raito menatap Matt yang terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Mello dan Near yang terlihat berekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Raito terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Mello.

"Kalau kau, Matt?"

"Ehm…" Matt terlihat canggung, "yang jelas aku…" Matt melirik Mello yang sedang asyik memakan cokelatnya, "aku akan selalu mengikuti Mello. Kalau Near, teman mungkin?" jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

"Mengikuti Mello?" kata Raito. Jawaban aneh macam apa itu? "Kalau kau, Near?"

"Mereka berdua adalah orang yang saya inginkan ada di hidup saya," jawabnya datar. Perkataan Near begitu dewasa. Entah hanya perasaan Raito atau tidak, tapi sepertinya saat Near berkata seperti itu, dia sempat melirik Mello sejenak.

Tapi dia tadi kan berkata 'mereka berdua'? mengapa Near hanya melirik Mello tanpa melirik Matt juga? Hal tersebut terus dipikirkan Raito.

Lalu dia mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa hubungan mereka terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Dan, ya ampun! Mereka masih terlalu kecil, demi Tuhan, untuk hal-hal seperti ini bukan?

Raito akui bahwa banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa keperibadian dirinya tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Terlalu dewasa. Dan kini, dia bertemu juga dengan anak-anak yang mungkin 'sejenis' dengannya.

Pemikiran orang berbeda-beda, tapi bukankah karena hal itu hidup lebih berwarna? Yang kita perlukan untuk menikmatinya hanyalah dengan menerima perbedaan yang ada. Tidak masalah jika berbeda. Justru karena kita berbeda dengannya, kita bisa menjadi _kita_ dan dia menjadi _dia_, bukan?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Mello dan yang lainnya pergi kemana, Ryuzaki?" tanya Raito saat sampai di tempat mereka latihan. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlatih sebelum mereka tampil besok.

"Mereka bertiga sedang mengerjakan tugas. Sayu-_chan_ di mana?"

"Dia sedang menemani _Kaa-san_. Mereka mungkin sedang berbelanja sekarang," jawab Raito.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada yang mereka perbincangkan lagi. Raito menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal. Sebenarnya Raito ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa Ryuzaki membantunya untuk merayakan hari Ibu. Tapi ternyata pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ryuzaki, apa kau mengenal ibumu?"

Ryuzaki menoleh, menatap Raito sejenak lalu kembali menatap hamparan rumput hijau di depannya. Dia menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya, berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin tidak."

"Mungkin?"

"Saya tidak terlalu ingat, Raito-_kun_. Saya masih terlalu kecil untuk merangkai ingatan yang saya anggap penting saat itu. Kala itu, ingatan saya seperti buih sabun. Ada tapi perlahan-lahan lenyap, bekasnya masih tercium tapi akan sangat sulit untuk berubah kembali."

"Perumpamaan yang aneh. Tapi kenapa ingatan masa kecil itu terasa jauh ya?" Raito menerawang ke langit. Dia juga tidak terlalu ingat akan masa kecilnya.

"Mungkin karena pikiran anak-anak terlalu penuh berjejal. Mereka melihat segalanya sekaligus tetapi mereka dengan mudahnya melupakannya sekaligus. Karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang penting dan tidak."

"Jadi, ingatan tentang ibumu tidak penting?" tanya Raito.

"Dulu mungkin iya. Tapi saat saya sadar akan keberadaan, kini hal itu menjadi penting," jawab Ryuzaki.

"Kira-kira, apakah aku akan melupakan saat-saat ini ya?" tanya Raito lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah memunyai kesadaran sendiri sebagai dirimu. Jadi, itu adalah pilihanmu," jawab Ryuzaki.

Raito terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau tahu? Tidak buruk juga berbincang denganmu? Kurasa kita bisa cocok."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam menikmat angin semilir yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Dan kemudian mereka akan berbincang lagi layaknya sahabat lama yang telah lama berpisah.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**December 22, 1998**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari Ibu.

Mereka pun menyiapkan 'kado' yang akan diberikan pada Ibu Raito. Sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu yang mereka persiapkan selama tiga hari.

Tempat yang mereka tuju adalah sebuah taman gereja tua. Gereja tersebut sudah tak terpakai lagi lantaran bangunannya yang telah usang dan retak di mana-mana. Bahkan atapnya sudah berlubang hingga sinar matahari bisa leluasa menari-nari memantulkan cahayanya di dalam gereja itu.

Tugas telah dibagi.

Near memegang seruling.

Matt memegang terompet.

Sayu bertugas memanggil ibunya agar pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Mello menjadi penyanyi pertama (ehemwanitaehem).

Raito menjadi penyanyi kedua (pria).

Dan Ryuzaki memegang biola.

Persiapan sudah sempurna!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Hei, benarkah kita harus melakukan ini?" kata Mello.

"Sudahlah, Mello. Kita sudah berlatih, sayang jika kita malah berhenti sampai di sini," ujar Near.

Mello merengut, "Aku tahu itu!"

"Target sudah datang!" kata Matt.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersiap-siap!" kata Ryuzaki.

"Ya!" jawab ke empat bocah itu –Raito, Mello, Matt dan Near.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Ayo, _Kaa-san_! Cepat!" kata Sayu sambil menarik tangan ibunya.

"Iya, iya, Sayu. Sebenarnya ada apa-" perkataan Sachiko terputus saat dia mendengar alunan nada biola terdengar.

Kali ini suara seruling dan terompet juga ikut menyatu, membentuk sebuah simfoni yang terasa memanjakan telinga.

Lalu Mello maju dan mulai menyanyi.

_Apa yang kuberikan untuk mama_

_Untuk mama, tersayang_

_Tak kumiliki sesuatu berharga_

_Untuk mama, tercinta_

_Hanya ini kunyanyikan_

_Senandung dari hatiku untuk mama_

_Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana_

_Lagu cintaku untuk mama…_

Lalu Raito melangkah maju dan Mello mundur beberapa langkah. Dia terdiam sejenak membiarkan alunan melodi berkumandang kemudian dia menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum tulus.

_Walau tak dapat selalu kuungkapkan_

_Kata cintaku 'tuk mama_

_Namun dengarlah hatiku berkata_

_Sungguh kusayang padamu mama_

_Oohh…_

_Hanya ini kunyanyikan_

_Senandung dari hatiku untuk mama_

_Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana_

_Lagu cintaku untuk mama…_

Kemudian Sayu memegang kedua tangan ibunya, tersenyum manis ke a rah ibunya yang terlihat terkejut dengan semua ini.

_Hanya ini kunyanyikan_

_Senandung dari hatiku untuk mama_

_Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana_

_Lagu cintaku untuk mama…_

Lalu Mello melangkah maju sekali lagi, menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang terakhir.

_Lagu cintaku untuk…_

_Mamaaa… (nadanya agak tinggi)_

Saat mereka menyelesaikan lagu itu, seketika suara tepukan membahana dengan keras. Ternyata banyak orang yang tersedot perhatiannya dengan penampilan mereka tadi.

"Ternyata kita hebat juga, ya?" ujar Mello.

"Ya. Kau yang paling hebat, Mello!" sahut Matt.

"Sepertinya akan ada adegan yang mengharukan, ya?" kata Mello saat melihat Raito dan Sayu berada dalam pelukan Sachiko. Dan tanpa bisa ditebak, Sachiko mendekat ke arah Mello dan memeluknya!

"A-apa?" Mello terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Nak!" kata Sachiko terharu.

Pelukan hangat Sachiko membungkam mulut Mello. Bocah penggila cokelat itu merasa sangat nyaman atas pelukan Sachiko. Dia membatin dalam hati, mungkin seperti inilah wangi seorang ibu.

Kemudian Sachiko memeluk Matt yang terlihat canggung tapi tidak memrotes apapun. Sepertinya dia merasa senang atas ucapan terima kasih serta pelukan hangat Sachiko.

Lain halnya dengan Near. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi setidaknya dia membalas pelukan Sachiko seraya bergumam terima kasih.

"Maaf, tapi saya terlalu tua untuk menerima pelukan," ujar Ryuzaki saat Sachiko hendak memeluknya. Tapi toh, Sachiko tetap memeluknya sekilas.

Sachiko berbalik, menatap anak-anaknya yang sudah memberikan kado yang begitu spesial untuknya, "Baiklah anak-anak, bagaimana kalau kita semua makan sesuatu sekarang?"

"Asyikk!" seru Sayu.

"Boleh juga," jawab Ryuzaki dan Raito bersamaan.

"Bagus! Aku sudah lapar sekali, ya kan, Matt?" kata Mello.

"Ya, Mello," jawab Matt sambil merangkul Mello.

"…" Near hanya terdiam tapi seulas senyum tercipta di sana.

Sekecil apapun kado itu, sesederhana apapun kado itu, jika seorang ibu menerimanya dari anaknya, dia pasti akan merasa bahagia sampai terharu. Karena itu membuat mereka yakin, bahwa mereka juga dicintai sama seperti mereka mencintai anak mereka…

.

.

**THE END**

.

A/N

*pundung di pojokan*

Mengenaskan sekali ini fic… padahal mau menjurus ke hurt/comfort, tapi karena waktunya mepet, jadi deh, fic abal luar biasa ini!

Tapi, lagunya bagus lo! Bukan buatan luna yang jelas. Luna suka banget ama thu lagu!

Udah mengucapkan selamat hari ibu?

Luna boleh minta reviewww?

REVIEWW?


End file.
